It's Your Love
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: It's your love, just does something to me, sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough -Tim McGraw & Faith Hill. DRR one shot.


**It's Your Love**

**Summary: It's your love, just does something to me, sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough. -Tim McGraw & Faith Hill (MCGRAW!!!)**

**A/N: Okay, so Rachel pretty much knows I am head over heels for any Tim McGraw song (specially a duet with his wife) and she challenged me to use It's Your Love for DRR. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just a kid from East Jesus Nowhere who borrows peoples things without asking. **

"Good Mornin' Beautiful." John Doggett pressed a kiss to his wife's temple.

"John..." She groaned, "Sleep."

"Wake up." John kissed her nose.

"No." Monica said defiantly.

"You have to." John reminded her.

"No I don't." She kept her eyes closed, "I can stay in bed all day and you can go to work and earn the bacon and what not and John I'm tired."

"It's Saturday." John reminded her.

"Then why the hell are you waking me up?" Monica asked, giving in and opening her eyes.

"Cause." John grinned, he looked like a little kid who had made mud pies for breakfast.

"What'd you do?" Monica asked, sitting up.

"Breakfast is ready." John smiled.

"Did you order out?" Monica eyed him cautiously.

"No."

"Does it resemble food?"

"Maybe." John chuckled, "You have to get out of bed to find out."

"Fine." Monica laughed, tossing back the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and stretched, her grey tanktop inching up her stomach, she readjusted John's boxers on her waist.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Can I brush my teeth first?" Monica asked, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Nope." John told her, taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

"But, whyyy?" Monica whined.

"Cause I said so, that's why." John chuckled.

"There better be coffee." She warned.

"Yes Ma'am." John lead the way down stairs in his flannel pajama pants.

"You made all this?" Monica gasped; before her on the table sat a plate of pancakes coated with powdered sugar, a mug of coffee and a bowl of mix fruit.

"It tooka couple of hitches to get it right... I burnt the first few batches." John explained, pulling out her chair for her.

Monica snickered into her hand, "Thank you Baby." She kissed his cheek; he hadn't shaved yet and still had a bit of a stubble.

"You're welcome." He sat across from her at their tiny table. The house was filled with mismatch knicknacks and furniture they had compiled from their seperate apartments and wedding gifts. John watched as she ate ravenously and smiled.

"What?" Monica asked, bringing her hand up to brush her nose, "Do I have powdered sugar somewhere?"

"No." John smiled, "You're perfect."

"You're cheesy." Monica laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Was it worth getting up for?" John asked.

"Maybe." Monica teased, picking up a piece of strawberry.

"Oh, thanks." John laughed, leaning over he ate the piece of strawberry from between her fingers.

"Hey!" Monica exclaimed and flung a piece of pancake at him.

"Monica!" He laughed and tossed the piece back at her.

"John!" She screeched, her jaw going slack, "You're gonna get it!"

"What you gonna do?" John laughed.

"You had to ask." Monica giggled and took some of the sticky, pancakey powdered sugar and sprinkled it in his hair.

"Monica Juliette..." He growled.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're in for it." John said as she got up from the table and ran. John got up, following her as she raced up the stairs. Monica was fast, but John's legs were longer and he caught her waist as she tried to get into the bathroom, "Mrs. Doggett... I do believe it's time you paid for your crimes."

"Well, if you say so Mr. Doggett." Monica chuckled as he backed her into the bathroom, "John, what are you doing?"

"Nothin'." He mumbled, kissing her lightly.

"John.." She mumbled against his lips and then sank into the kiss. John backed her into the shower, never breaking the kiss. As he pulled away, he turned on the shower. The cold water hitting a fully clothed Monica.

"JOHN JAY DOGGETT!" She screeched.

John was doubled over laughing when Monica turned the shower head and the water hit him, "MONICA!"

"Don't you Monica me." Monica crossed her arms over her soaking wet tank-top.

"I'm sorry." John said as Monica turned off the water. The tile floor was completely soaked, there was standing water on the bathmat and somehow, the ceiling was dripping wet. As John stepped forward to grab a towel, his sock clad foot slipped and he landed on his back, "Damfugnut."

"What?" Monica giggled as she got out of the shower to check on him.

"Ouch."

"You okay?" Monica asked, checking him over.

"Hit my damn head on the damn floor and damn it hurts. I think I have a concussion." John felt the back of his head.

"Just a concussion or a damn concussion?" Monica teased.

"Funny." John's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully not to giggle.

"We should clean this up." John couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

"Probably." Monica stood and extended her hands. John took them and she helped him stand up. They grabbed towels and wiped up the standing water.

"I'm going to put these in the dryer." John held the towels and wet bath mats.

"I'm going to take a real shower." Monica told him.

"Sounds like a plan."

--

When the bathroom was dried, the showers had been taken and the wet clothing and towels were in the laundry in the basement. Mr and Mrs Doggett sat on the couch watching 'Father Of The Bride'.

"Why are we watchin' this?" John asked, Monica lay on one end of the couch, her feet in his lap.

"Because the only other thing on is the qualifiers for tomorrows race and as much as a I love you, no." Monica chuckled.

"Fair enough." John said, "Want some ice cream?"

"Yes please." Monica said and lifted her feet off his lap. John disappeared into the kitchen, coming back in with the carton of chocolate ice cream and two plastic spoons, "I knew I married you for a reason?"

"Why's that?" John asked, sitting down on the couch and crossing his barefeet on the coffee table.

"Cause you know that ice cream is best in round cartons and plastic spoons and eating straight out of the carton is way better." Monica sat up and scooted in next to him.

"Here." John held out the bite of ice cream on the plastic spoon, Monica leaned in for the bite as John brought the spoon up and covered her nose with the the cold treat.

"John!" She wacked his arm.

"Couldn't resist." John chuckled.

"Gimme the spoon." She said and took a bite for herself.

"Good?"

"Amazing, but my nose is cold." Monica jutted out her lower lip.

"I'm sorry." John leaned over and breathed warm air onto her nose.

"Thank you." Monica laughed, "Much better."

"Gladly." John said.

An hour later, the tv had been turned over to the qualifiers, Monica's nose was buried in a book and a melted tub of ice cream was making a ring on their oak coffee table. John was watching intently as Dale Jr. was trying to get a good time, "C'mon Junior." He mumbled over and over under his breath.

Monica lowered her book and watched him, biting her lip hard as her chest shook -trying not to laugh audibly.

"What?" John looked over at her.

"Nothing, Honey." Monica said as her whole body shook with laughter.

"Hey, I am just cheerin' for my favoriter driver." John said, but this only caused Monica to laugh harder.

--

"John?" Monica peeked her head into their garage.

"Huh?" John called from under his oversized Dodge Ram.

"Need help?" Monica asked.

"Hand me the 3/16th bit." John replied, his barefeet stuck out from under the truck. Monica grabbed the appropriate bit and got down on hands and knees in their cement floored garage to hand him the tool, "Thanks."

"No problem." Monica moved and lay down on the old blanket John was using to cushion his back, "What are you working on?"

"A few things need tightened and I'm changing the oil." John replied, wiping his forehead with the red grease rag that had been sticking half way out of his jean pocket.

"Need any help?" Monica asked.

"Nope, but I'd enjoy the company." John said, twisting the socket wrench.

"Sounds good to me." Monica smiled. The radio in the corner played a soft country love song and Monica hummed along. Since she had met, dated and finally married John Jay Doggett, her music collection had grown exponentially with c.d.s from the Country aisle at Wal-mart.

There was something beautiful about the silence between them, the only noise was from the radio and the turning of John's tools. Monica watched his strong hands remove parts from his truck in order to get where he needed to and when he busted his knuckle, he didn't even flinch as the blood dripped down his hand. He pressed the grease rag to it and moved on.

When he had finished his work, every part was where it was supposed to be, working like the well oiled machine it was. He put each of his tools away in their appropriate places and cleaned up his mess.

"And yet, I can't get you to fold your clothes or put your dirty underwear in the hamper." Monica chuckled.

John reached out and smudged her cheek with his greasy thumb, "I like imperfection."

"You're something else John Doggett, really something else." Monica shook her head.

"I try." John said, his voice dry and gravely. He walked over to the sink, washing his hands with lava soap til the grease was gone.

Monica dampened the edge of a grease rag and wiped her cheek off, "Dinner?" Monica asked.

"Food sounds good." John replied.

"Wise ass." Monica mumbled under her breath.

"Want some help?" John asked.

"This kitchen barely survived breakfast. I think I'll handle dinner solo." Monica grinned impishly up at him.

"I'll go watch the tail end of the qualifiers." John said, heading for the living room to watch the Speed channel.

"Sounds like a good idea." Monica said, getting out the ingredients for pasta.

They ate dinner in their pajama's, 'Jaws' playing on the TV and half empty plates of pasta on their laps.

"This movie scared me when it first came out." Monica admitted.

"And now?" John asked.

"And now, I laugh at the stupidity." Monica told him, "Compared to the monsters we've seen, it hardly pays to be afraid of a mechanical shark."

"Well, if you get scared, feel free to grip my hand." John teased.

--

They lay in bed that night, John in boxers and Monica swimming in one of his oversized college shirts, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting against her shoulder blade. She played with her fingers that rested on her stomach and leaned back against him. He kissed the spot on her neck from where the tee-shirt had slid down and feels her shiver.

"I love you." He breathed in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

_Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
and askin' you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

**A/N: WAPAH! there it is. 3rd XF fic in 24 hours and I think it's really funny that Rach asked me to do DRR when earlier today my mom finally figured out that I have a HUGE crush on John Doggett. LOL! and I know, I flubbed up John's lines, cause I CANNOT write that southern/new york accent correctly. blah. leave reviews if you love this fic or me. **


End file.
